


The Pussy Yang

by ProgramScript



Series: A Thousand Words-RWBY Version [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProgramScript/pseuds/ProgramScript
Summary: Yang and Blake have a weekend adventure





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written with RavenAlice

Yang was tired from a long day of personal training. She was hoping to play Remnant Risk with the rest of her team, but then remembered that Ruby and Weiss were gonna be in town for the weekend. She entered her dorm room to find Blake laying in a beam of sunlight. Yang felt love for her girlfriend, the only person she ever loved. Yang looked at the window and crept over to close the curtain and the whole room fell in darkness as she looked over to where she saw Blake last. Blake stirred from her sleep and stretched showing off her beautiful arms, and ended up showing part of her breastline,. Yang blushed a deep ruby red on her cheeks as she watched her stretch seductively and felt an immediate urge to take Blake everywhere in the school and leave her breathless moaning her name. Blake sat up and blinked a couple times  
“Why is it so dark in here Yang?” Blake asked. Yang just clapped her hands together and a smile stretched across her face as she spoke “Well I was thinking maybe we have a little talk just me and my favorite pussy” Yang spoke with glee as she looked at Blake.  
“Yang, I was napping in the sun!” Blake pouted. “ You know I take Saturdays to nap in the sun!” Yang just grinned and took a step forward, holding out her hands. “So tell me what you want do, do you want bang a yang or just play with yourself as pussys do?” Yang grinned as she took another step forward  
“Yang, what are you insinuating?” Blake meowed. “What are you doing with your hands?”  
Yang slowly touched Blake’s cheeks and eventually had her whole hands on Blakes cheeks, holding her face, as Yang was close enough to kiss her now, she slowly touched her soft wet lips onto Blake’s lips and she closed her eyes. “I’m insinuating that you bang a yang, and feel my fire” Yang giggled out and managed to slip her tongue into Blake’s mouth…  
Blake tried to protest, but knowing Yang, there was no way to resist, as Yang always got her way. Blake let a moan of joy escape her as she wrapped arms around Yang. Yang pushed Blake down onto the bed as she slowly took off her top, leaving her strapless bra on. Yang smiled and put her hands on Blake’s exposed stomach and began to slowly slide her hands up to Blake’s breasts. Blake took her button up shirt off, leaving her bra as well. Yang grinned as she slipped her hand underneath Blake’s bra as she began softly caressing her breast all the while kissing Blake’s mouth with intense force. Blake took Yang’s skirt off, as well as Yang’s boots and socks. Yang crawled down Blake’s body gripping her pants waist, and slowly but surely pulls them down as she grinned “I had you figured for beautifully long legs~” Yang smiled and looked down at Blake. Blake grinned and flip Yang so Yang was on the bottom and Blake was on top. Yang smiled at Blake taking charge and grinned before putting her hands on the bed and lifting her chin up as Blake kissed Yang deeply and put her arms on Yang’s arms and put her butt on Yang’s knees, which were up in the air with Yang’s feet on the bed. Yang kissed Blake with just as much intensity as Blake had her Yang then wrapped her legs around Blake’s waist and pulled Blake closer to her body. Blake slid her hands into Yang’s bra and rubbed Yang’s breasts gently. Yang let out a heated moan as she wouldn’t lose this fight and slid her hand around to Blake’s ass and squeezed roughly as she swirled her tongue around Blake’s mouth and then undone Blake’s bra after slowly moving her hands up to where the bra strap was and placed the bra elsewhere as she slowly moved her mouth down and wrapped her mouth around Blake’s left breast and sucked hard swirling her around the hard nipple. Blake let a moan of ecstasy out and moved her hands down to Yang’s strapless bra. Yang grinned and sucked harder as her other hand slipped down near Blake’s vagina. Blake let a gasp out at Yang slowly stuck her fingers in Blake’s vagina. Yang expertly massaged inside Blake’s pussy and rubbed the inside of her with furiosity but carefully as Yang bit down on Blake’s nipple softly and grinned swirling her tongue around gradually licking her breast faster and rougher as Blake moaned “Yang..~” Blake yelped in pleasure as she closed her eyes and gripped Yang’s breasts as Yang kept up the assault down on her pussy, Blake began to roughly massage Yang’s breasts with the fury of what Yang before and she smirked playfully licking Yang’s neck, marking her territory making Yang forever hers. Yang kept up the assault much much faster as she heard pleas from Blake, crying out Yang’s name in a lustful fashion. Blake tensed her body up and shuddered from the pleasure that Yang was giving her “Yes…. just like that Yang,... ohhh so heavenly!!!” Blake screamed in a louder sort of voice letting her whole body rumble with pleasure and she finally spilled her essence on to Yang’s hand, breathing fast and hard as she began working Yang’s breasts harder as she slipped her fingers into Yang’s pussy and began to massage Yang’s pussy with just as much as expertise as Yang, Yang was breathing fast as she arched her back in pleasure and lifted her hips up to meet with Blake’s finger thrusts, Yang burst in pure pleasure releasing her load onto the bed as Blake rubbed Yang’s breasts faster and licked them with intensity as they both heard the door open as Ruby and Weiss walked into the room, blushing heavily. “Eheheh” Yang said and looked at Blake who just gulped.  
“Yang? What are you doing here?” Ruby asked.  
“This pussy!” Yang half joked. “Why are you two back so soon?”  
“That was a terrible pun Yang!” Blake hissed.  
“Well, we finished what we had to do much earlier than expected,” Weiss growled. “And this is disgusting, what if a teacher saw this?”  
“Well,” Yang said. “I would have said i got that Pussy!”  
“It’s The Pussy Yang” Ruby yelped in her adolescent voice and smiled.


End file.
